Mechanical Problems
by codename ayame
Summary: Kagome was just an average girl until she put two quaters in a machine and out pops the famed Shikon No Tama. now every ones after her. Crazed ex's, Evil lords, Demons. Her only hope lies in Inuyasha and she's not sure he wants to save her.inuxkag,mirxsan
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh," Kagome said to no one in particular.

_Why do I have to be here again?_ She asked herself for the thirteenth time in the last hour. Walking past yet another clothing shop, she checked her watch. 3:46. she still had another fourteen minutes before she had meet her parents.

_They just had to drag me here with them._

Her parents decided it was time for her to get out, so they left her in the mall when they went to see their movie. Her dark brown hair fell into her face as she hung her head. How could this have happened? She had failed her driving test three times. And now her parents weren't letting her try again. Yes, she was the only 17 year old who had to get rides with her parents. Not that she minded but when they leave her to utter boredom it's nice to have an escape route.

She lifted her head, her chestnut colored eyes seeing those machines that if you put two quarters in you get a little prize. _Well I do have that extra fifty cents from lunch, why not? Super bouncy balls I haven't had one of those since I was five. _Putting in her two quarters she turned the dial. Her quarters went in but she didn't here the noises the machine was supposed to make. Checking to see if the machine was just really quiet, she pulled up the metal flap.

"Oh, my," she started pulling out a pink diamond. The diamond was circular and a thin silver chain was attached to the top. _I guess it must be plastic, but it looks so real, _she thought as she put the diamond around her neck. Checking her watch again she noted it was time to meet up with her parents. Rushing to the front doors she didn't notice the person who just walked up to the machines.

His black hoodie and large sunglasses obscured his face. They didn't, however, hide the purple tattoos making four jagged marks down his cheeks and the crescent moon on his forehead. He lifted the flap of the super bouncy ball machine only to find it empty.

_Naraku, that incompetent fool, he couldn't even deliver the jewel properly. He'll pay for his mistakes!_

He walked off, disappearing in the growing crowds.

* * *

Kagome had just made it to the front door when she noticed her mom and dad practically making out while waiting for her.

"I hope you guys didn't do that in the movie theaters," Kagome joked shocking both parents into a blush.

"And what if we did?" her dad asked a smile still on his face.

"Ewwww! Couldn't you get enough of each other in there?"

"Honey when two people are in love..." her mom started.

"No, NO! I can't hear you!" Kagome said putting her hands to her ears. She remembered the last time she'd heard those words. As if health class wasn't bad enough.

Her parents just laughed.

"Come on," they said as they started to walk to the car. Kagome followed muttering about stupid sex-ed.

* * *

Okay this is my first fanfic so be gentle. I want questions comments and all that. Oh and I would appreciate any funny disclaimer. Those make me laugh so much! Sorry for it being so short but I'll try to make longer chapters.

Disclaimer: I own……nothing. Not even this plot is fully owned by me. Its sub owned by all my friends sniffles I want to own something!


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru didn't speak, as he lifted Naraku up by his black hair. Naraku was now sporting a wicked gash above his right eye. There was still a sizzling sound coming from the side that was hit by Sesshomaru's whip.

"Lord Sesshomaru is displeased at the loss of his jewel," stated a short fat man from the corner. "He expected better of the notorious jewel thief."

"I tried," Naraku said confidence resonating from his voice. "I was watching the spot and I saw that chit of a girl who took it. It won't take me long to get it back."

"This Sesshomaru is tired of your failures; he will send some one more competent."

Sesshomaru was tired of the laziness in his employees. He moved to walk out the door while still talking to the green man, "Jaken, call the Hanyou."

* * *

Watching as the "Great Lord" left he couldn't help but laugh. 

"kukukuku, you didn't think I'd let you get the jewel that easily?"

* * *

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. 

"Mommy, no more. I don't want to ride the pony. I don't want to-" Kagome's eyes slowly opened. "Why is there a pony there?" she asked before drifting back to sleep.

"Kagome you're going to be late to school," said her mother.

"I don't care! School won't mind if I miss one day," Kagome said indignantly.

"But your principal and I do so you better get a move on," Sayuri said while pushing Kagome towards the door.

The walk to school was as normal as ever. Except for the feeling she was being watched, that freaked her out a bit.

Heading up the steps she entered her two-story high school. The founders couldn't decide on a name in time so it was called "No Name High". Kagome still had about thirteen minutes until the school open so she decided to find her best friend. It wasn't until she heard the loud **SLAP** that she knew where to find him.

"Miroku, who are you harassing now?" Kagome asked her friend.

Miroku stood there in his purple tee-shirt and baggy jeans. His hair today was in a low pony tail that just graced his shoulders. He was sporting a red mark the size of a hand on his cheek. Next to him stood a tall girl. Her black hair was in a high pony tail. She was wearing the regular school outfit; a plaid mini skirt and a plain white button up blouse. Everything else was allowed. The girl had decided to wear a pair of black flip flops and a few bangles on her arms. She was staring furiously at Miroku.

"Ah, I see your latest victim," Kagome stated smiling.

"But, Kagome she was just so cute. My hands had a will of their own. They are my tools in search of perfection. I have found it in this lady's derriere."

"Excuse me, but I never gave you permission to touch my 'perfection,'" the girl said.

"Don't mind him. It's as natural as breathing for miroku to touch anyone's butt. By the way my name's Kagome."

"Sango," the girl said sticking out her hand.

"Hey, we better head in, the bell's about to ring," Miroku said walking towards the door.

"I think I'll stay away from him," Sango said as she and Kagome headed for the doors.

* * *

mwahahahaha! I have finished my next chapter. sorry about the lengthI was trying to write the best possible chapter and it was taking too long. 

this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer ( Moccha) thanks for the support!

Ii don't know Kagome's mom's name so i made one up!yay me!

disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha, but if i change the spellingI can sayI own Isaynuha


End file.
